Etre seul avec toi
by GredW
Summary: ONE SHOT - SLASH : Ah non, Remus n'a aucune envie de faire plaisir à Sirius! Il était tranquille à la bibliothèque et voilà, son ami qui veut l'embarquer dans une de ses bêtises. Mais, aujourd'hui, le Préfet va refuser... ou pas... SBRL


**Titre :** Être seul avec toi  
**Pairing :** Remus Lupin/Sirius Black  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages m'appartiennent, c'est bien connu, y'a mon nom sur les livres... *grand sourire innocent*  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ecrit pour le défi "Réserve" de la communauté lj "entre les pages".

SBRLSBRL

« Moon'… », murmura Sirius.

Le Préfet leva lentement les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur son ami, à ses côtés. Il le fixa un instant, visiblement peu intéressé. Padfoot souriait pourtant de manière avenante, essayant de le charmer. Une bataille de regards s'engagea, le châtain essayant de résister aux yeux de chien battu de son ami. Finalement, Lupin soupira, vaincu.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes à la bibliothèque et que…  
- Justement ! »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Oh non, il n'aimait pas cet air chez Black… Il allait secouer la tête quand Sirius continua :

« Attends avant de refuser ! J'ai juste besoin d'un service… James m'a prêté sa cape d'invisibilité. Je dois rentrer dans la réserve ce soir… Je vais attendre dans un coin que Mme Pince ferme la bibliothèque. Est-ce… est-ce que tu voudrais rester ici avec moi ? »

Il lui envoya un nouveau sourire de séducteur. Le Préfet leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Paddy… » Il soupira encore une fois. « Pourquoi veux-tu y aller d'abord ? »

Un long silence lui répondit, lui indiquant qu'il ne le saurait pas tout de suite, alors il reprit :

« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à James de rester avec toi ?  
- Nan… Et puis, il est occupé avec Lily ce soir.  
- Peter alors ? »

Il eut un bref rire pour réponse. Remus fixa son parchemin, blessé. Bien sûr Wormtail n'était pas assez cool. Le seul qui l'était vraiment, c'était James mais, comme il avait rendez-vous avec sa copine, Sirius se rabattait sur le deuxième choix. Lupin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il allait refuser, prenant plaisir à ne pas répondre à tous les désirs de l'animagus, quand celui-ci lui caressa le bras et demanda d'une voix plaintive :

« - S'il te plaît, Rem's… Tu vas voir, ça va être amusant ! »

Le jeune Lupin s'exhorta à rester ferme. Il n'allait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Oh non, il allait… La main de Sirius se déplaça sur la cuisse du loup-garou qui laissa échapper un petit glapissement.

« Allez Moony, je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter… »

Non, non, non…

« Moon'… »

RLSBRLSB

Remus suivit Sirius dans la réserve. Il n'avait pas arrêté de s'insulter à partir du moment où son ami l'avait entraîné dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque et avait passé la cape d'invisibilité autour d'eux. Pour pouvoir tenir ensemble en dessous, Sirius l'avait pris dans ses bras. Le cœur battant et en silence, il avait attendu, son visage enfoui dans le cou de son ami, que Mme Pince ne se décide à partir. Cela lui avait semblé durer des heures. Et pendant tout ce temps, il avait espéré que Padfoot n'ait pas senti le rythme effréné de son cœur. Il savait que l'animagus ne lui avait demandé de rester que parce qu'il souhaitait une compagnie, n'importe laquelle. Bien sûr, Potter aurait été son premier choix mais il n'était pas disponible. Lupin ne se faisait aucune illusion, s'il avait refusé, Peter aurait pris sa place.

Soupirant bruyamment, marquant par là même sa réprobation, Remus sortit lui aussi sa baguette et éclaira les étagères autour de lui pour rechercher le manuel interdit que Sirius désirait.

« Quel est le livre que tu cherches ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Agacé par les jeux de son ami, Remus se retourna vers l'animagus. Il allait répéter sa question quand il se sentit happé par deux bras alors qu'une bouche se posait sur la sienne. Hébété, il se laissa embrasser. Sirius l'entraîna contre une étagère et, délicatement, pressa son corps contre le sien. Quand ils se séparèrent, Black sourit :

« - Je n'ai jamais dit que je cherchais un bouquin…  
- Mais…  
- Je me suis dit que la réserve était un bon endroit pour faire des choses que la morale réprouve…  
- Quoi ? »

Blême, Remus essayait de comprendre. Il était vrai que, depuis quelques mois, Padfoot et lui se tournaient autour. Plus d'une fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans des endroits obscurs pour pouvoir s'embrasser et se caresser. Cependant, à chaque fois, quelqu'un avait trouvé le moyen de les déranger. Ici, à part si Mme Pince revenait, ils avaient peu de chance d'être interrompus.

« - Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le demander à James ou à Peter ? »

Avant même que Remus puisse dire quelque chose, Sirius embrassa son ami. Ses mains glissaient le long de son dos, s'agrippant à ses fesses pour faire entrer en contact leurs deux érections. Le souffle court, Remus se laissait faire, inclinant la tête vers l'arrière, découvrant sa gorge aux baisers de Padfoot. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Tout ce qui lui venait en tête, c'était que Sirius avait trouvé un moyen pour être seul avec lui. Avec lui. Pas Potter. Pas Lupin, son copain préfet un peu ennuyeux, pas Moony, le loup-garou. Non, juste lui, Remus, le mec avec qui il flirtait occasionnellement, celui qui lui faisait visiblement de l'effet.

Sirius fixa Remus dans les yeux et lui sourit, gourmand.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment. »

Le lycanthrope ne put rien dire. Au lieu de ça, il gémit fortement quand il sentit des mains baladeuses lui retirer ses vêtements. Il n'était pas le seul qui avait désiré cet instant depuis des mois…

SBRLSBRL

Le Préfet, couché à même le sol près de l'animagus, fixait un point dans le noir. Il était heureux que Sirius ne puisse pas voir ses joues rougies.

« Ça va, Moony ? » s'enquit le brun, un peu inquiet.

L'autre hocha la tête.

« Tu… euh… »

Sirius s'arrêta, visiblement gêné, ce qui rassura légèrement le châtain.

« Tu regrettes peut-être ce qu'il s'est passé ? » finit par lâcher Black, retrouvant un peu de courage. « Je sais que je t'ai… je t'ai sauté dessus mais tu… tu ne m'as pas repoussé alors… enfin, je veux dire… »

Remus se taisait toujours, il ne comprenait pas réellement où voulait en venir son ami… petit ami ? Un doute s'insinua en lui. Est-ce que cette nuit signifiait qu'ils avaient commencé une relation ensemble ? Ou était-ce simplement une de ces nuits sans lendemain que Sirius paraissait collectionner ?

Le jeune homme se redressa, complètement perturbé par cette idée.

« Moony ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Ce… c'est rien… je… »

Comment dire à Padfoot ce qu'il désirait vraiment ?

« - Je le savais ! Tu le regrettes ! Moon', j'suis désolé. J'm'étais dit que t'allais p'être pas aimer mais… j'voyais pas d'autres façons pour qu'on soit tranquilles tous les deux… et ça fait tellement longtemps que… et je voulais tellement que ça soit spécial pour toi. Dans la réserve, entouré de livres, j'ai cru que tu pourrais apprécier. J'aurais dû penser à amener des bougies, hein, c'est ça ? Créer une ambiance plus romantique ! Non mais quel idiot, j't'ai sauté dessus comme si t'étais une quelconque fille en chaleur alors que je voulais que ça soit parfait ! Et maintenant, tu m'en veux et…  
- SIRY ! » cria le loup-garou dans la bibliothèque déserte. Le prénom résonna quelques temps entre les murs. Les deux jeunes gens s'attendaient presque à voir une bibliothécaire échevelée entrer en catastrophe par la porte, inquiète de la sécurité de ses chers livres. Quand, au bout de quelques minutes, il fut clair qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés, Remus reprit plus doucement :

« - Je ne regretterai que si, maintenant, tu me dis qu'on… qu'on ne peut pas sortir ensemble… »

Muet et tête baissée, Remus attendait la sentence. Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge :

« - J'com… j'comprends pas, Remy… C'est pas ce qu'on fait déjà ? »

Remus fixa l'animagus qui le dévisageait aussi, à la lueur vacillante de sa baguette. Le loup-garou sourit puis, d'un bond, sauta sur son petit ami et l'embrassa.

Dès lors, pour le Préfet, la bibliothèque était devenue un endroit encore plus spécial. Quand, plus tard, il revint à Poudlard comme professeur, alors même qu'il essayait de ne pas se souvenir qu'il aimait un traître, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler, à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la réserve, de tous les clins d'œil appuyés que Sirius lui lançait, quand ils passaient devant.


End file.
